WOTD: Unexpected Meeting
by Multi Burst
Summary: WIP When Link loses his ability to turn back in to a human, he overlooks his home village as a wolf... when something very perculiar happens.
1. The Buildup And The Meeting

**PARAGRAPHS MAY BE SHORT, BUT THAT IS FOR EASIER READING PURPORSES ON MOBILE DEVICES!**

Link, in his wolf form, was sitting on a ledge overlooking Ordon Province, sighing as he had once again lost his only way to get back in to human form. Suddenly, a sound like wind came from behind him, plowing in to his sensitive ears.

Link turned his head towards the sound, and a portal shriveled in the air a fair distance away.

The portal was unlike any other portal he had ever seen. It did not have any of the twilight portal features, in fact quite the opposite.

The portal had a white background which blended in with the clouds and the swirly bit was shaped like a scoop of ice-cream, mint chocolate colored.

Curiosity took him closer to the portal's whereabouts. Just as it was about to dissapear, a dog shaped form, which was mainly gray, fell from it, hitting the ground at an extremely fast speed. (damn you gravity!)

Reaching the crash-site of the creature, he noted that there was a moderate crater in the ground, 5 feet away from water.

Walking up to the crater, Link set his gaze on the creature in it. The creature was a dog who had gray fur apart from it's muzzle, the tip of its tail, and its paws, referring more to the colors of a wolf breed, meaning it could be a wolf-dog.

The dog was relatively unharmed apart from some bruises on its belly. Link dug a shallow ramp towards the dog, and nudged it, causing it to kick out in a random direction. Other than that, nothing. At least it was alive.

Reflecting on how lonely he felt while he is a wolf, he decided he would try to befriend the dog, even though that may be unlikely, as seen as most things are scared of him, he hauled the now dirty dog out of the crater.

Looking to make sure no-one was watching, Link pulled the limp dog on to his back then tested that the dog would stay on. Satisfied, Wolf Link quickened his pace into a run back towards his house in Ordon Village.

The tricky part will be getting the dog UP the ladder without being spotted, but then Link had an idea as he neared the house.

Link padded round to the back of his house and dug a hole in to his basement, then pulled the dog in after him, and re-covered the hole again.

Then he remembered that he needed to get up the ladder in the basement, though it will be a bit easier.

Link pushed his chest toward the ladder.

Suprisingly, the chest was tall enough for Link to jump out with the dog's scruff in his mouth.

Due to the unexpected workout, Link lay down to give his muscles a rest, keeping an eye on the male dog.

After about an hour, the dog showed signs of waking up. Thinking quickly, Link hid behind a table.

The male dog stretched and got up, but almost instantly fell down again.

"Aw dang it, not again..." The dog sighed; obviously depressed.

What the dog said got Link even more curious, 'what not again?' Link wondered in his thoughts.

Link knew he would soon need to make his presense known to the dog, so Link tapped a jar with his paw a couple of times, which made the dog jump in fright, turning to face Link.

As soon as the dog noticed Link, it whimpered, dropping its tail to the floor.

"Wh... Who a... are you...?" The dog stuttered, scared.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to hurt you! To be honest, I actually saved you from the hostile wilderness. My name is Link. Who are you?"

"Uh... My name is Frank. How'd I know I can trust you?"

"Well, one way is, are you hungry?" Link asked Frank.

"Yes, I am a bit hungry..."

"Okay, follow me."

Wolf Link lead Frank outside and in to Faron woods, then found a lone boar.

"Stay here for a sec." Link told Frank, who was out of view of the boar.

"Okay..." Frank said.

Wolf Link sneaked up behind the boar and leapt at it, crushing the boar's main artery to the brain, killing it.

Grinning at his success, Link dragged the dead boar back to where Frank was, but he was no longer there. That's when he heard the panicked whimper coming from Ordon Village.


	2. The Search

**(A/N:) I plan to make each chapter at least 1k long now, and update at least once a week, at least until holidays are over, then probably every 3 weeks. If I don't update this story in a week or so, it means I am either behind schedule or working on another story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ series. If I did, there would be a lot more wolf link.**

Link quickly dropped the dead boar off at his house, then ran off trying to pick up Frank's scent trail, but to no avail; he had not sniffed what Frank's scent was, meaning that he did not know what scent to follow.

Link gave up on scents and tried to find Frank 'blind'. Also giving up on stealth, Wolf Link went as fast as he could through the village, ignoring people screaming 'monster' at him and just barged past them, searching Ordon top to bottom trying to find Frank, as he had nothing better to do.

_**Now what was happening to Frank while Link is searching for him?**_

A hand covered Frank's mouth to muffle his yelp of surprise as another knocked him out cold. His body was lifted up by a man who ran off with him.

As Frank was about to regain consciousness, he was thrown in to a poorly built cell with a low ceiling on the outskirts of Ordon, which made him give out a non-muffled yelp.

"Oh shut up will you!" the person who captured Frank said, and a metal shackle was clipped on to the same paw Link had one on, chain attached with a peg at the other end of it. The main difference is that Frank's shackle is just plain metal; no pattern.

Who the person was who captured Frank? No-one could tell without seeing the person themselves, which Frank could not do due to him currently seeing double.

The peg was then smashed in to the cobblestone floor, the chain attached was much shorter than the one which Link once had, which means much less mobility.

As it turns out, the man who captured Frank was a hunter.

The hunter went and put a couple of signs over Ordon Village quoting that he had captured a monster on the edge of the village.

The first person to come and see was Ilia.

"Wait a minute... That's no monster!" Ilia exclaimed, "it's a dog who's colours resemble a beast or a wolf!"

"I assure you, it _is_ a monster! It tried to bite me! I say it would be put in a sturdy prison to _rot_!" The misleading hunter exploded, "If you want to so desperately save this beast of a _mutt_, you will have to pay me 126 rupees!"

The mayor of the village then arrived.

"I don't see how this innocent animal would have tried to hurt you unless you threatened it!" Ilia countered, "I'm now finding it hard to believe what you are saying is true!"

To test Ilia's theory, Bo put his hand, which had a glove to protect it from bites from animals, out towards the helpless animal, who did not even try to lung for the hand which he could not even reach due to the chain, as he held it close enough that the dog could lunge and bite it, the dog still didn't attempt to bite it. "I have to agree with her on that remark," he agreed.

"I don't care! This mutt will not be released unless a fee of 126 Rupees is paid and then it must stay in close proximity with the person who paid off the fee, preferably with a restriction like a lead, or in a protected area, pegged down with a chain attached. That is the terms," the hunter said greedily.

Ilia nodded at Bo, signalling that keeping the supposed monster in a leaky and extremely small cell was wrong and needed to be stopped and freed, or taken in. "You know what? If you lower the price a bit, then we may be able to arrange an agreement," Bo told the man.

"Fine, I'll drop it to 103 rupees, and that is the minimum I will go, unless you can persuade me otherwise," The hunter replied, trying to make himself look serious, which sort of failed spectacularly.

"I was thinking more like 80 rupees, it's a nice and round number in my opinion, take it, unless you want to be annoyed by that... vicious animal which could bite your hand off whenever you try to feed it," Bo said, trying to make the man think he could get off with his prices just for an innocent animal which was mistaken for a ferocious beast.

Now feeling a bit scared, the hunter agreed at the reduced profit of 80 rupees. "You know what? Fine! take the mutt, just give me the 80 rupees!" He said as if he was in a rush to get somewhere, probably to get away from the animal which he had captured.

As Bo handed over the over the rupees, the hunter opened up the cell and took the peg out the ground, his bones shaking as he was in biting distance of the animal, who did not attack, instead it just stood as far away as it could from him.

The hunter handed the peg over to Bo like it was a lead, then ran off out of the village. "Well that was fairly easy..." Bo told Ilia, "Though, as you persuaded me to buy it off that man, you will have to look after it."

"Okay," Ilia said, fairly happily, as she had a heart for animals, no matter what they where, excluding beasts and wolves... At least for now.

Frank was slightly relieved that he was no longer in the mercy of the hunter, but not fully relieved as he had been passed on to another human who he did not know what would do to him, as he did not know who she was, so she could be just as bad as the hunter who had captured him, in his opinion, but that would also change at some point.

Noticing a small cut on Frank's leg slightly above the shackle, Ilia took him to the spring just outside Ordon, and washed Frank, which he did not completely like, due to not liking baths, like most dogs. The patch of dirt which covered Frank's belly washed off into the spring water, but did not make it any less pure.

Soon enough, the water had sealed the small cut in his skin fairly quickly due to its size. Ilia then stroked Frank's head, slightly surprised by how soft his fur was now, being cleaned. The shackle on his leg started to annoy both her and Frank due to it making an unstoppable noise, and that any injury beneath it could become infected by the metal.

"You know what? I believe I should really give you a name to go by, I will have to go and ask my Father though because I personally can't think of one... Lets go back home now." Ilia told Frank. He was quite happy of hearing that, because he knew there would be a storm quite soon judging the cloud's colour.

On the way back, he saw Link staring at him, Frank stared back and barked to him 'I think I'll be fine for now', making sure Ilia did not take too much notice, and continued to follow her, chain dragging along the ground behind him, leaving a faint trail in it's wake.

'_Well, at least I know where he is now._


End file.
